User blog:LeeHatake93/Smash Bros Movesets
I've been making fake PlayStation All-Stars movesets for three years. I think it's time I start playing around with Super Smash Bros-styled movesets. However, I'm a little lazy, so I'm not going to list melee combos, smash attacks, throws, or stuff like that. I'm just going to cover the Specials and Final Smash. However, to make up for my laziness toward those things, I will be covering alternate colors/costumes, and several trophies for the characers. I'll even throw in their Boxing Ring titles. Additionally, I will also be adding stage ideas for the characters. Just like my All-Stars movesets, I'm going to be making these for characters that will obviously never be in Smash Bros, and characters that have a very small chance of making it as DLC. Anyway, let's get started.. Characters Here we go.. Naruto Uzumaki The Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War. (As any costume except Adult Naruto, Young Naruto, or Menma) *The Seventh Hokage of the Leaf (as Adult Naruto) *The #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja (as Young Naruto) *Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails (as Menma) Specials: *Shadow Clone Jump (Up + B): Taken from Ultimate Ninja 4, Naruto summons a Shadow Clone that allows him to jump higher. He will perform an uppercut on opponents that he hits. *Shadow Clone Jutsu (Side + B): A staple in his arsenal. Based on the special attack in J-Stars Victory VS, Naruto will summon a Shadow Clone to fight alongside him for a few seconds, which disappears after a few hits. *Rasengan (Neutral B): His signature move, the move he has hundreds of variations for. Pressing B will make Naruto charge a normal Rasengan. Holding B will make Naruto perform the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken. *Sage Mode (Down + B): Technically a transformation, technically just a power boost. Naruto transforms into Sage Mode, slightly altering his moveset, but keeping it roughly the same. Inspired by J-Stars again, Sage Mode will fade after a few seconds or once Naruto has used a fully-charged Neutral Special twice. A special "Nature Energy" meter will appear above Naruto's HUD, indicating how long his Sage Mode will last. Once it drains, he'll turn back to Normal. Specials (Sage Mode): *Shadow Clone Jump (Up + B): Virtually unchanged from the base variation. He simply jumps a little higher when in Sage Mode. *Shadow Clone Jutsu (Side + B): A bit different from the base variation. Now, Naruto will summon a Shadow Clone that punches an opponent. If the move connects, he'll summon a second clone to attack with an aerial Rasengan. *Rasengan Barrage (Neutral B): Now, Naruto will attack with a double Rasengan. which inflicts a little bit more damage. Holding the B button will let Naruto use the Rasen Shuriken, although now he is able to throw it. As mentioned before, if Naruto uses the throwable Rasen Shuriken twice, his Sage Mode will fade. *Sage Meditation (Down + B): While transformed, using this move again will make Naruto meditate. The meditation move will extend the length of time Naruto can remain in Sage Mode, however, it leaves him open and vulnerable to attacks. Attacking Naruto while he's meditating will drain his Sage Mode meter, decreasing the amount of time he can stay transformed. Final Smash: Six Paths Sage Mode: *Naruto will transform into his Six Paths Sage Mode, changing his moveset. Inspired by Goku's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2, Six Paths Sage Mode will have a special move that will instantly end the Final Smash, whether the attack connects or not. **Truth-Seeking Spheres (Up + B): Naruto will perform a high jump and launch two of the black spheres that orbit his body. Once they hit an opponent, they will explode on impact. **Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb/Tailed Beast Slam (Side + B): Naruto charges forward with a Rasegan-sized Tailed Beast Bomb that will explode once it makes contact with an opponent. If he charges the move, Naruto will create an ethereal Nine-Tailed Fox that swipes his claws at the opponents. **Super Tailed Beast Rasen Shuriken Barrage (Down + B): Naruto summons several Shadow Clones that all crash onto the stage, hitting with nine unique Rasen Shuriken variations. Only three clones will attack at once, though. **Twin Six Paths Rasen Shuriken: (Neutral B, Final Smash): The move that will end Naruto's Final Smash. Naruto will charge forward and peform a punch, extending a chakra arm for extra reach. If the attack connects, a cutscene will play where Naruto transforms into an ethereal version of the Nine-Tailed Fox and performs the Shadow Clone Jutsu to summon two clones. All three Kuramas will fuse into one with three heads and six arms. He will then charge a massive Rasen Shuriken in one hand and a Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen Shuriken in the other, then proceed to throw them at the opponent. Once the two techniques collide, a large explosion ensues, inflicting a large amount of damage on opponents. Alternate Colors: Unlike most characters, each of Naruto's Alternate Colors are actual costume changes. *Default: Naruto's mainstream Shippuden appearance *Dragon Blade: Naruto's outfit from Dragon Blade Chronicles *The Last: Naruto's outfit from The Last: Naruto the Movie *The Last (Casual): Naruto's other outfit from The Last: Naruto the Movie *Epilogue: Naruto as an adult, wearing Hokage robes *Part I: Naruto's outfit from when he was a kid *Sage Robes: Naruto's outfit from his battle with Pain *Menma: Naruto as his doppleganger from the Road to Ninja movie Naruto Colors.png|Naruto's costumes Naruto's_Battle_Avatar.png|Naruto's "true" Final Smash, combining his two most powerful Rasen Shuriken variations. Naruto Smash Art.png|Naruto's artwork on the website Trophies: *Fighter Trophy: Naruto will stand in a Shadow Clone Jutsu stance, just like his official artwork and eventual amiibo. Trophy description lists the games he appears in as "Gamecube: Naruto: Clash of Ninja (4/03)" and "No console listed: Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016)". *Alt Trophy (3DS): Has Naruto in Sage Mode wearing his Sage Mode robes while a Shadow Clone appears above him, performing the Rasengan. No games are listed in the 3DS version. *Alt Trophy (Wii U): Shows Naruto in Sage Mode wearing his outfit from The Last: Naruto the Movie, holding a Rasen Shuriken above his head. Trophy description refers to Sage Mode itself, and lists his games as "Wii: Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! Special (Japan)" and "No console listed: Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016)". *Final Smash Trophy: Shows Naruto in Six Paths Sage Mode, posed exactly like the photo above. The trophy title is "Six Paths Sage Mode". Unlike most Final Smash trophies in Smash Bros for Wii U, this one actually lists a game he appears in as "No console listed: Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016)". *Non-Fighter Trophy: Naruto receives a non-fighter Trophy, like Mewtwo and Lucas had prior to their announcement as playable characters, showing him wearing his outfit from Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles. It is titled "Naruto Uzumaki (Dragon Blade Chronicles)". Trophy description lists Naruto's games as "Gamecube: Naruto: Clash of Ninja (4/03)" and "Wii: Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (11/10)" *Extra Trophy: Like Ryu, Naruto receives an extra trophy, included with his purchase. The trophy is titled "Team Seven", and features Naruto in Six Paths Sage Mode, Sasuke Uchiha with his Rinnegan, Sakura Haruno in a battle-damaged outfit, and Kakashi Hatake wearing his Ninja War outfit. All four characters are posed in battle-ready positions, and the trophy lists their games as "Gamecube: Naruto: Clash of Ninja (4/03)" and "No console listed: Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016)" Goku The Super Saiyan raised on Earth Specials: *Instant Transmission Kick (Up + B): Goku teleports upward, similar to Mewtwo. If he comes into contact with an opponent, he will perform an upward kick, knocking them away. *Ki Blast Barrage/Ki Blast (Side + B): Goku can continually press the B button to fire a series of Ki blasts, which deal slight damage. If Goku holds the B button, he will fire a concentrated Ki blast which deals more damage. *Kamehameha (Neutral B): His signature move, the Kamehameha. Similar to Super Smash Flash 2 Goku, this attack can be charged, and the way Goku speaks "Kamehameha" reflects on how long it is charged. If Goku doesn't charge it, he will say "Kamehameha" very quickly, and as the technique charges, Goku will sound out each syllable individually, reciting the rest of the technique's name quickly if the attack is released before it is fully charged. The attack will inflict more damage if it is fully charged, however, charging the move leaves Goku vulnerable to opponents' attacks. *Super Saiyan (Down + B): Technically a transformation, technically just a power boost. Just like in J-Stars Victory VS, Goku can transform into his Super Saiyan state. However, this doesn't change his moveset much, and only slightly increases the amount of damage he can inflict. Like Naruto's Sage Mode, Super Saiyan Goku has a meter that determines how long he can remain transformed, and he will revert to normal once it depletes. An interesting note is that some of Goku's alternate costumes will change the appearance of his Super Saiyan Form. Specials (Super Saiyan): *Instant Transmission Kick (Up + B): Virtually unchanged from its base variation. Knocks opponents slightly further. *Ki Blast Barrage/Ki Blast (Side + B): Virtually unchanged from its base variation. Inflicts slightly more damage. *Kamehameha/Warp Kamehameha (Neutral B): The Kamehameha is virtually the same as its base variation, but with a new kick. As the attack becomes fully charged, Goku gains a brief invincibility frame. During this state, if an opponent attacks him, Goku will teleport behind them and fire the Kamehameha point blank. *Meteor Smash (Down + B): Not to be confused with the Smash Bros mechanic of the same name. Goku will pose, and if an opponent attacks him, he will parry their attack with a strong punch, knocking them back, he may then follow-up with any attack combo. Using this move drains the Super Saiyan meter. Final Smash: Super Spirit Bomb: *Goku will launch the Super Spirit Bomb. If the attack misses all opponents, his Final Smash will end immediately. However, if the attack hits at least one opponent, a cutscene will play where Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, says "See ya later!", then thrusts his arm forward, causing the Spirit Bomb to explode, dealing a large amount of damage. Alternate Colors: Goku has costume swaps for each alternate color. *Default: Goku's mainstream Dragon Ball Z appearance. *Yardrat Gear: Goku's outfit he wore when he returned to Earth after his battle with Frieza. His Super Saiyan form is unchanged. *Cell Saga Jacket: Goku's jacket prior to the Cell Games, and his alternate outfit in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. His Super Saiyan form is unchanged. *Battle-Damaged Gi: Goku's battle-damaged outfit from his battle on Namek. His Super Saiyan form is unchanged. *Saiyan Armor: Goku's outfit from his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His Super Saiyan form changes to Super Saiyan 2. *Battle of Gods: Goku's outfit from Battle of Gods, colored brighter. His Super Saiyan form changes to Super Saiyan God. *Resurrection 'F': Goku's outfit from the most recent Dragon Ball movie. His Super Saiyan form changes to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. *Martial Arts Tournament: Goku's outfit from the end of Dragon Ball Z, worn against Uub in the Martial Arts Tournament. His Super Saiyan form changes to Super Saiyan 3. Goku Colors.png|Goku's alternate costumes, in their respective Super Saiyan forms. Their base forms all share the same appearance as Goku's default costume. Trophies: *Fighter Trophy: Goku in a fighting stance, as shown in his official artwork and eventual amiibo. The Trophy lists his games as "Super Famicom: Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden (Japan)" and "Nintendo 3DS: Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden (10/15)". *Alt Trophy (3DS): Goku is seen charging a Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan form, while wearing his battle-damaged Gi outfit. 3DS trophies don't list game appearances for some reason. *Alt Trophy (Wii U): Goku is depicted launching a Ki blast in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, while wearing his outfit from Resurrection 'F'. The trophy lists his game appearances as "Nintendo 3DS: Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden (10/15)" and "Nintendo Switch: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (2017)" *Final Smash Trophy: Goku is seen in the air as a Super Saiyan, smiling with two fingers pointing to his forehead. Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo are seen attempting to push back the large Spirit Bomb. It is titled "Super Spirit Bomb". The trophy, like Naruto's Final Smash trophy, lists a single game "Gamecube: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (10/04)" *Non-Fighter Trophy: This trophy depicts Goku staring down Frieza. The trophy is titled "Decisive Battle on Namek", and lists his games as "Gamecube: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (10/03)" and "Wii: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (12/07)" *Extra Trophy: Goku's extra trophy depicts him fighting Lord Beerus in his Super Saiyan God form. The trophy is appropriately named "Battle of Gods", and lists his games as "Nintendo 3DS: Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden (10/15)" and "Nintendo Switch: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (2017)" Trevor Philips The Psychopath of Blaine County (as Trevor) *A Retired Bank Robber Back in Business (as Michael) *The New Face of Grove Street (as Franklin) *Los Santos' Silent Criminal Mastermind (as GTA Online) Specials: Just like in the Grand Theft Auto series, Trevor (and the other characters) is able to cycle through different weapons, each with a different effect. *Explosive/Parachute (Up+B): The character will throw their current explosive. If they are in the air, they will open a parachute, which will launch them upward and allow them to glide momentarily. The explosives include a sticky bomb (which can be detonated by pressing Up+B again), a grenade (which will explode after a few seconds), or a canister of tear gas (which does not explode, but causes additional short-term damage to those who come into contact with the gas). *Powerful Firearm (Side+B): The character will fire their powerful firearm. The three firearms are an RPG (Much like Snake's RPG, altough the rocket cannot be controlled), a minigun (which can fire continously for about 5 seconds or until the character takes damage), and the railgun (which fires explosive rounds) *Gun Fire (Neutral+B): This button will make the character fire their current gun. The three guns are the assault rifle (which can be fired continously, even while moving, but will need to be "reloaded" after 3 seconds), Shotgun (which has strong knockback), and the Stun Gun (which will stun a character for a few seconds). *Weapon Change (Down+B): The GTA character can use this move to switch guns. Pressing B automatically assigns a weapon. Holding B will cycle through the weapon list. Each weapon is chosen as a set. The sets are: Sticky Bomb/Assault Rifle/Minigun, Tear Gas/Stun Gun/Railgun, and Grenade/Shotgun/RPG. Final Smash: Three's Company: *This Final Smash is based off of the mission of the same name, with a few adjustments. A cutscene plays where a helicopter is seen hovering over a skyscraper. The GTA character is then seen busting through a window while hanging from a rope. Not only does the character's moveset change, but the stage does, as well. The character has two attacks **Gun Fire: Similar to Snake's Final Smash, the character will hang from a rope where they can freely aim at and shoot any opponent on the stage. Unlike the mission in Grand Theft Auto V, the character will be armed with a grenade launcher, rather than a pistol. This action is activated by pressing A or B. **Sniper Shot: Holding down A or B will make the cross-hairs of a sniper rifle appear, allowing players to freely aim at any character, Releasing A or B will fire a sniper shot, inflicting more damage and higher knockback that the grenade launcher. Alternate Colors: Trevor's costumes include both alternate characters and costume changes. He has four character skins with three costumes for each character, for a total of 12. I'm keeping his costumes purely related to GTA V.. *Default: Trevor Philips in his default appearance from Grand Theft Auto V. Voice actor is Steven Ogg. *Trevor (Prologue): Trevor as he appears in the prologue of Grand Theft Auto V. *Trevor (North Yankton): Trevor when he returns to North Yankton *Michael de Santa: Michael in his default appearance from Grand Theft Auto V. Voice actor is Ned Luke. *Michael Townley: Michael as he appears in the prologue of Grand Theft Auto V. *Michael (North Yankton): Michael when he returns to North Yankton. *Franklin Clinton: Franklin in his default appearance from Grand Theft Auto V. Voice actor is Shawn Fonteno. *Franklin (Green Jacket): Franklin wearing a green varisty jacket, as show in artwork for Grand Theft Auto V. *Franklin (White Tank Top): Franklin dressed in a similar manner to Carl Johnson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *GTA Online (Niko's Genes): A GTA Online character that looks and dresses like Niko Bellic from Grand Theft Auto IV. No voice actor. *GTA Online (Claude's Genes): A GTA Online character that looks and dresses like Claude from Grand Theft Auto III. No voice actor. *GTA Online (John Marston's Genes): A GTA Online character that looks and dresses like John Marston from Red Dead Redemption. No voice actor. Costume GTA.png Trevor Smash.png|Trevor's artwork on the Smash Bros website Trophies: *Fighter Trophy: Shows Trevor in the pose as seen above, and the design of his eventual amiibo. The trophy description lists a single game: "No console listed: Grand Theft Auto V (9/13)" *Alt Trophy (3DS): This trophy depicts Franklin Clinton with a baseball bat and Michael de Santa firing shots from the assault rifle. No games are listed in the 3DS version. *Alt Trophy (Wii U): This trophy depicts the three GTA Online character costumes with a Sticky Bomb, Railgun, and Tear Gas. The trophy lists two games: "No console listed: Grand Theft Auto V (9/13)" and "No console listed: Grand Theft Auto Online (10/13)" *Final Smash Trophy: The trophy depicts Trevor piloting a helicopter and Franklin holding a Sniper Rifle. Michael is seen holding Mario captive while hanging from the rope. Trophy lists a game "No console listed: Grand Theft Auto V (9/13)" *Non-Fighter Trophy: Trophy depicts Trevor and Michael wearing heavy military armor, armed with miniguns, as Franklin is seen driving a Dozer. The trophy is titled "The Paleto Score" and lists "No console listed: Grand Theft Auto V (9/13)". *Extra Trophy: A trophy depicting Lester Crest, Ron, and Lamar Davis looking over plans to a heist. The trophy is titled "Partners in Crime" and lists "No console listed: Grand Theft Auto V (9/13)". Stages San Andreas *'Series:' Grand Theft Auto *'Game:' Grand Theft Auto V *'Version:' Super Smash Bros for Wii U/Switch *'Description:' This stage takes players on a tour of the Grand Theft Auto V era San Andreas. Similar to the Pilotwings stage, characters fight on top of planes as they make their way throughout the vast open world of San Andreas. Like the Boxing Ring stage, San Andreas has two variations: Los Santos and Blaine County. Additional platforms and planes will appear for players to fight on. *'Overview:' The stage begins in either Los Santos International Airport or Sandy Shores Airfield. Players will battle on the runway until either a jumbo plane (Los Santos) or cargo plane (Sandy Shores) begins to take off. Once the planes take to the sky, other planes will eventually appear, as players will need to jump on them while the other plane flies off screen. Additional platforms willl appear that take players down to street level, as the planes will have 6 notable stops on their trips. They will fly over the Maze Bank skyscaper, the Vinewood sign, Mount Chiliad, the Union Depository, Fort Zancudo, and North Yankton. Each location will have its own hazards. Additionally, players will be able to see Eclipse Towers, Trevor's trailer, Michael's mansion, and Franklin's Vinewood Hills home as they fly around the city. The strip club is absent for obvious reasons. *'Hazards:' As with other stages, San Andreas isn't without its share of hazards. The hazards are unique depending on your current location in Los Santos or Blaine County. **'Los Santos International:' Police will often be seen patrolling the airport, As players board the plane that takes off, they will begin pursuing it, shooting at players as it leaves the runway. **'Sandy Shores Airfield:' The Lost MC will be seen in the background of the stage. As the plane begins to take off, they will give chase on their motorcycles, shooting at players until the plane leaves the runway. **'Maze Bank Arena: '''Based on the mission, Three's Company, helicopters will appear and shoot at players. **'Vinewood Sign: No hazards. However, the Triathlon enthusiast Mary Ann can be seen riding her bike in the background, trash-talking the players. **'''Mount Chiliad: A mostly peaceful area. However, mountain lions may appear and attack players. **'Union Depository: '''Swarms of S.W.A.T. officers will appear, shooting at players. **'Fort Zancudo (Skies): As the military base is a no-fly zone, military jet fighters will fly around and shoot down the plane that players are currently fighting on. **'Fort Zancudo (Ground): '''With the players wanted by the military, tanks will appear in the background of the stage, attacking players. **'North Yankton: 'As an easter egg, a UFO will appear since this is the first location in ''GTA V where a hidden alien can be found. The UFO is mostly harmless, however, once it decides to leave it will attempt to abduct the players. *'''Features: As with Grand Theft Auto V itself, the stage will undergo weather changes and a night/day cycle as the battle continues for an extended period of time. Over the course of a single match, players could begin playing during the daytime, experience a thunderstorm, and end the match at nighttime. Likewise, the match could begin during nighttime and end in the morning. If players are connected to the internet and play on this stage in December, the entirety of San Andreas will be blanketed with snow. Additionally, a special snowball item will spawn on the stage, only during the month of December. However, the North Yankton section of the stage will always be covered in snow, and does not experience thunderstorms. In the Union Depository, Maze Bank Arena, and Fort Zancudo areas of the stage, the Grand Theft Auto series' trademark wanted level stars will appear in the corner of the screen, indicating that the players are "wanted". They will start with three-star wanted level, and will earn up to five stars, depending on their stage location. The Template The overall template for the charcter movesets, costumes, and trophies, pasted here for future reference. Character Name Specials: *Up+B *Side+B *Neutral+B *Down+B Final Smash: Name: *Description... Alternate Colors: *Default: *Color 2: *Color 3: *Color 4: *Color 5: *Color 6: *Color 7: *Color 8: Trophies: *Fighter Trophy: *Alt Trophy (3DS): *Alt Trophy (Wii U): *Final Smash Trophy: *Non-Fighter Trophy: *Extra Trophy: Category:Blog posts